Mapusaurus
General Statistics *Name: roseae *Name Meaning: Earth Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Carcharodontosauridae --> Giganotosaurinae *Found: Argentina, possibly Chile *Describer: Coria and Currie, 2006 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 200 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 650 **Scissors/Paper: 550 *Types: **Reform Type (Japanese Gekizan Editions) **Scissors-Scissors Type (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition, Japanese Museum Expo Promo Edition) *Arcade Nickname: 大地の咆哮 (The Roar of the Earth) *Name: Gondo ゴンド (Dainason) *Card Rarity: Gold *Other: Despite the Museum Expo promo version showing a Mapusaurus skeleton, it was not a true Revival Type Fossil Card. In the DS game, Mapusaurus is used by Dr. Z. Availability Mapusaurus was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; 022-竜; Reform Type) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (026-竜; Reform Type) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (022-竜; Reform Type) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (020-竜; Reform Type) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (001-竜; Scissors-Scissors Type) *Japanese National Museum of Nature and Science "Dinosaurs of Gondwana" Expo Special Edition (2009 EX13-竜 Scissors-Scissors Type; shows Mapusaurus skeleton) Mapusaurus3.gif|Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Mapusaurus Card 2-Jap Geki 2nd.gif|Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Mapusaurus2.gif|Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Mapusaurus.gif|Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) MapuKaku3rdback.jpg|Backflip of Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Mapusaurusskeleton.jpg|Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Museum Expo Promo Edition) Mapupromoback.jpg|Backflip of Mapusaurus arcade card (Japanese Museum Expo Promo Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner (1st): Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Owner (2nd): Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: , Japan (first); Ancient China, AD 636 (second) *Debut: Beast or Famine (first), Elements of Surprise (second) **Appeared In: 39, 49, 60 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None (both) *Other: Though the the first Mapusaurus appears in isn't specified, various scenes show landmarks identical to the Yokohama Chinatown, just south of Tokyo. Move Cards ;Fire Cannon (first) :Mapusaurus generates a ball of fire in its mouth, then shoots it at its opponent! Despite being in only one episode, this Move was easy enough to use many times. ;Heat Eruption (second) :Mapusaurus triggers a volcanic eruption, the volcano shooting out flaming rocks that rain down around its opponent! However, this caused an actual volcano nearby to actually erupt, endangering a nearby village and forcing Sheer to recall Mapusaurus and escape herself. ;Fire Bomb (second) :With fire trailing from its mouth, Mapusaurus leapt into the air and soared down spinning to bite its opponent and cause a huge fiery explosion! However, it was never used successfully, being countered midair by Chomp's Lightning Spear. TCG Stats Mapusaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-002/100, DKTB-091/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 39 anime scene *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Mapusaurus *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Mapusaurus_Card.jpg|Mapusaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Ferocious Mapusaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-002/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 39 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Destructive Mapusaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-002/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 39 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :As long as you have a level 7 Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur gains the ability Bite. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point). Anime Dinosaur King Mapusaurus' card and Move Card were activated in Chinatown in Beast or Famine by Johnny Cook's stove fire when he cracked open his Card Capsule while cooking thinking it was an egg. He destroyed Max favorite eatery, causing Max to send Chomp to attack him, but Chomp was too hungry and got distracted by a crate of cabbages. Ace was then summoned to attack, but he did the same thing as Chomp, going after a rack of meat. When Paris was summoned, Mapusaurus used Fire Cannon, but the attack missed her and burned Chomp and Ace's food, enraging them. The three ran after him, but when they split up and Max tried to attack him, his Move Cards sprung out of his Dino Holder, letting Mapusaurus knock Chomp away. Then Paris used Metal Wing, summoning the three Pteranodon to weaken him, but when Max wanted to use Thunder Bazooka, Rod and Laura appeared, summoning Spiny and Tank to battle him. They were immediately defeated by Chomp's Thunder Bazooka. Chomp then used Lightning Strike to defeat Mapusaurus, allowing Max to claim the cards. A wild Mapusaurus was brought into the present by the malfunctioning Backlander when Seth used the Copied Stones in Dinosaur War!. It was returned when the time circuits failed following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown ﻿Sheer summoned another Mapusaurus in Elements of Surprise to scare away a pair of tree cutters who had disturbed her sleep by cutting down the tree she was sleeping in, where they were mistaken for Lady Tessen and the Bull King from local lore whose statues the falling tree had destroyed. She later summoned it again to force Sanzo Hoshi to help her after capturing him, but it was knocked away when Chomp was summoned to battle it. It fought in its Spectral Armor form against Chomp in his DinoTector form, but when Ace was summoned, it used Heat Eruption, causing the nearby volcano to erupt, flooding the battlefield with lava. Sheer recall it as she escaped for her own safety, but summoned it in its normal form to battle the D-Team again near the base of the volcano, using Fire Bomb. However, Chomp intercepted the attack in midair with Lightning Spear, knocking Mapusaurus down. He then beat it with Gatling Spark, Max reclaiming the card. The villagers then rebuilt the Lady Tessen and Bull King statues, the new models resembling Sheer (though her dress is blue) and Mapusaurus. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ギガノトサウルスににた新しゅの肉食恐竜だ。ナイフのようなするどい歯を持っている。 **Translate: It is a carnivorous dinosaur similar to Giganotosaurus. It has knife-like teeth. *In the arcade, it has the same base roar as Euoplocephalus and Apatosaurus, though each has a different sound mix. *It is the second Gold rarity Fire Dinosaur in the arcade. *Mapusaurus' arcade card was the 13th exclusive dinosaur in 2009, which was a promo card from the National Museum of Nature and Science's "Dinosaurs of Gondwana" Expo. *It's possible that the first Mapusaurus in the anime is meant to be Gondo from Dainason, as both dinosaurs have a ferocious appetite and eat their food in one bite. *In a brief shot of Mapusaurus snapping up Ursula's squid jerky, it is missing its lower teeth. *When Sheer's Mapusaurus is defeated without armor, it returns to its regular gray, armor-less Dinosaur Card, but when Deinonychus is defeated without armor, it returns to its purple Spectral Armor card. *Though it didn't appear in the same country during its two main appearances, it was coincidentally activated in a Chinatown in season 1 before being summoned in the actual China in season 2. *Though not seen, the second Mapusaurus' Heat Eruption move card was also reclaimed by the D-Team, because Terry used it later. *The first Mapusaurus has the same roar as several of the other large theropods: both Carcharodontosaurus and (Alpha) Acrocanthosaurus. Gallery Behind You.png|"Wow, this is good." "Makes you feel like there's not a care in the world…" toothless.PNG|Mapusaurus seen without any lower teeth Sheer and Mapu Tessen Bull King statues.png|New Lady Tessen and Bull King statues resembling Sheer (but with a blue dress) and Mapusaurus Mapu nagoya.gif|Mapusaurus from Nagoya TV Mapusaurus_chibi.jpg|Gondo (Dainason) image1.jpg|Clean artwork for the Mapusaurus Colossal Rare card Mapusaurus_armor_TCG_card.jpg|Spectral Armor Mapusaurus TCG card Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Dainason Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG